


Fuck My Dash

by DraconSinss



Category: Dash Galaxy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, For Dan Avidan, Gift Fic, Smut, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: Dash finds himself in a new world tjats he's never seen before. He gets lost but quickly finds help from someone he hadn't expectedto be the love of his life. Peach. (She's a princess too?!)





	Fuck My Dash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dan Avidan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dan+Avidan).



> It's been an hour since i heard the word 'fancfiction' uttered from Dan's lips. Enjoy.

Dash was an ordinary guy. An ordinary guy who liked going into space and getting his dick wet. Like all ordinary guys.

 

“Cheese mummies!” He exclaimed, feeling his stomach rumble underneath him and all arundel him at the same time. “sweet dood!” He began shoveling them into his mouth and chomping them down. Cheese dust powdered his face and he got some in his shit by accident. He left it because he didn't have time for cleanup. He had a job to do.

 

He exited his ship and stepped foot in the new world. A different planet. WOAH! “Sure hope they have cheese mummies on this planet.” He sighed. He walked out onto the untouched Virgin soil of the new planet and promptly  threw his wrapper on the floor. “Ah- Eh… someone else will pick it up.” He decided.

 

On this new and exciting planet there were creatures floating around and the ground was a lush green. And so were the rubbery looking walls but Dash decided not to worry about that. 

 

He walked out of the ship onto the grass and just walked into the forest. The alien forest. He wiped his face from sweat and continued on his journey.

 

After several hours worth of oxygen depleted, he looked at the trees. There was one… two… three… four! He passed by four trees. On his journey. But when he looked behind him… there was a lot more than three.

 

Oh  _ no!  _ Dash was lost. He took the helmet off his spacesuit, tried breathing, failed, then put his helmet back on. He was going to die if he didn't get enough air! “Oh FUCK MY ASS!” He screamed, falling onto his knees. He beat the ground with his big man fists and screamed in agony. He was going to suffocate.

 

“h… hello?” A high pitched fucking annoying ass voice spoke. It came from the trees.

 

Dash swallowed, nervous and unable to reply properly. He sat there sputtering for a good half hour before he was able to speak in a calm manner. “EVERYONE IS FUCKED!!! THE TREES ARE ALIVE HOLY SHIT. DON'T KILL ME FOR LITTERING MR. LORAX SIR. I AM BUT HUMBLE AND HAVE NO FOOD OR OXYGEN TO OFFER YOU- BUT I CAN OFFER THE SERVICES OF MY ASSHOLE!!!”

 

The tree looked at him. But! It wasn't a tree. It wasn't even a Lorax. It stepped out from the shadows and it… was a peach. The fruit. You know the light orange ones that are sometimes pink and also have a pit in the middle? Those ones. And upon it's top, encircling a stem with a delicate leaf on it, was a golden tiara. “Child… you say you will die without oxygen?”

 

Dash blinked and wiped his eyes, unbelieving of what he was seeing.“I thought I was thinking that.”

 

“well then, my dear, you aren't anymore.” The peach said. Then the peach said it used feminine pronouns. Then… it started megamorphing. That part of the peach where it looks like it has a but started elongation and grew. The flesh of the peach stretched out and became… a leg. Two legs! 

 

Kind of like this but sexier:

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ja7tow) [Image pending]

  
  
  


It crossed it's legs sassily. “If you fuck my ass, then I will grant you the power of breathing.” She spoke.

 

Dash put an arm on peach’s fuzzy orange ass. “I'd do it even without the offer. You sexy fruit.”

 

Dash kissed peach’s leaf and she blushed. Unlike the ordinary guy he was, Dash was extraordinary at fucking peaches. Exclusively. “You like that you dirty little peach?” He winked at the peach.

 

She spread her legs and presented her glistening peach fuzzy folds of vagina. Folds upon fold upon folds. Dash felt his penis become erect. Peach was like a book with all her vaginal folds.

 

Dash whipped his cock out and it immediately gasped for breath through the urethra.

 

“You can breathe the peach air inside me through your super huge penis!!!” peach yelled, then she winked at the space explorer.

 

Dash nodded. “anything I need to do in order to survive. Because I don't think I can survive without sticking my dick in this  _ great puuuusss. _ ”

 

Then Dash fucked her. For hours he jammed his schlong into the peach’s vagina. “aaaah your such a telented peach fucker!” She screamed.

 

“one of my. Only! Talents!!!” He screamed like a moose as he unloaded his goo into the peach vagina.

 

He watched with a smirk as the peach struggled to blanance on it's legs from such the hard fucking it got. “Oh dash~”

 

“That's me babe.” Dash said and he checked his oxygen tank. Full. Maybe he won't die in this forest and find his way home!!! “Peach I -” He turned to thank her but she was gone. The only thing where she was was a single peach tree growing a single peach.

 

“my child…” tears fell Dash’s face. This tree…. Was peach who got pregnant and gave birth… to the new smol peach on the tree. “I will raise you well.”

 

He plucked the peach from the tree and walked back to the space ship.

 

On his way home he remembered he ran out of cheese mummies and ate the peach.

  
**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao if you liked this try reading my other amazing story [ ARIN FUCKS SONIC](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/12978897)


End file.
